Sam and Mel Teenage years
by MrsDannyO'Donoghue
Summary: Summary: Samantha Nicholls is starting a new school Holby high where she is bullied she feels different until she meets Melanie Fox join Sam and Mel on their journey through high school also Sam's twin sister Rachel meets Janet Scott a loud mouth blonde how will the get on?


**Hey all hope everyone is ok im back at school tomorrow :/ so ill try update guys so a couple of shout outs to some people**

**abby99jones- Abby thank you so much for being supportive hun you've been absolutely diamond and im so grateful. :D**

**Gillian Kearney Fan-Thank you so much for encouraging me to keep on writing I couldnt write this without your support :D**

**slowdylan- Thank you for you lovley reviews and ideas :D**

**HungerGamesPrimevalLover- Thanks for reviewing and giving me ideas**

**XosnapitzdaniiX- Thank you for helping me with brainstorming**

**charlieallcock- Thanks for giving me a chance and helping me xxx**

**thank you to all those guys who have helped me and your all amazing :D and I recommend you read their storys especially abby99jones and Gillian Kearney Fan (There amazing) Follow me on twitter: TeamDanny4eva**

**Thankyou everyone love ya all **

**Sharmini**

**(MrsDannyO'donoghue)**

**Author: MrsDannyO'donoghue**

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: Sam and Mel (Friendship), Tom and Sam (Romance), Fletch and Mel(Romance), Tom and Fletch (Friendship) Janet and Rachel (Friendship)**

**Summary: Samantha Nicholls is starting a new school Holby high where she is bullied she feels different until she meets Melanie Fox join Sam and Mel on their journey through high school also Sam's twin sister Rachel meets Janet Scott a loud mouth blonde how will the get on?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty or Scott and Bailey**

**Chapter 1 New school**

16-year-old Samantha Nicholls woke up looking at the time she smiled to herself today was the day she started her new school so it meant a new start with her mother and her twin sister Rachel. Rachel was a brunette she was tall and quite skinny and she smoked much to her mothers disappointment she didnt care about what her mother said. Sharon was a brunette like her daughter Rachel unlike Samantha who was a blonde like her father who walked out on his daughters and wife and thats when Sharon hit the bottle and started to ignore and mistreat her was disturbed by her sister yelling at her"Sam hurry up were gunna be late" Rachel yelled at Sam. Sam finally dragged herself out of bed and grabbed her towel. Once Sam had a shower she put on her dressing gown and picked up her clothes she had a white crop top and blue short shorts along with her black slip on shoes once she was dressed she applyed foundation, heavy eyeliner and heavy mascara and a light lipgloss for the finishing touch and with that she made her way downstairs to see her sister already to go

"You took your bloody time"Rachel said grabbing her toast

"Sorry sis I had to have a shower" Sam said grabbing her cereal as the started to eat there mother came down hungover

"Dont you too look beautiful aw my baby girls are all grown up"Sharon said pulling them into a hug both girls pulled away

"not being funny mum but you reek of booze"Sam said putting her bowl in the sink

"Yeah mum go have a wash we'll see ya later "Rachel said kissing her mum's cheek along with her sister as they left for school

~Holby High~

Both girls had recived there timetables they were in the same lessons exept Science and Maths because Sam was smarter than her sister as they waited outside reception as young girl walked out smiling

"Are you guys Rachel and Samantha Scott" The teen asked the two sisters as they nodded

"Im Zoe Hanna were in the Same form room"Zoe said smiling at the two had black hair in a sleek bob she wore a Black crop top and short skirt with black tights and Black high heels

"Nice too meet you Im Sam and thats Rachel"Sam said as Zoe waved

"Come on ill take you up and ill introduce you to everyone"Zoe said as the girls followed her up the stairs

**Hope you liked it ill try update soon x~x~x **

**ask if you want any couples**


End file.
